Awaken the Phoenix Reboot
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: Re-story of Awaken the Phoenix. When the team's siblings came a visit. Their siblings' names are; Case, K-la, Ray, Alex, Muze, Yu, Dave, and Elson. And soon they revealed their powers to their older siblings. Joins in the team to stop their newest enemy: Zybeus, the great evil Wizard. Who wanted to awaken the legendary Phoenix.
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! Sorry something wrong with my laptop and my stories were deleted! Guess I have to start over AGAIN! Anyway I just change different now so, I hope you'll like the reboot story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Case Wheeler  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Male  
>Species: Human Mutant<br>Eye color: Light blue (normal), Bright orange (when using Phoenix form)  
>Hair color: Blonde (with ruby-red streaks before acquire the legendary Phoenix)<br>Family member: Vert Wheeler (older brother), Jack Wheeler (father)  
>Zodiac: Phoenix<br>Symbol: Star  
>Signature color: Crimson<p>

**Powers and Abilities**

**Fire Manipulation: **Case has the ability to create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different.

**Healing Fire: **Case can heal himself or others by using flames/fire/heat.

**Pyrokinetic Constructs: **Case can also turn his fire into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. He have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything he need.

**Pyrokinetic Flight: **Case can also fly by projecting flame from his body. He can project a huge amount of fire to increase speed, a small amount for simple levitation or propel himself without taking flight at all.

**Firestorm Creation: **Case can create firestorms: conflagrations of intense temperature, incinerating any and everything in the path. His flames can come from any source of fire or heat, such as simple or magic flames or lava or even solar energy.

**Flame Shield: **Case can also make targets resistant/immune to fire-based attacks.

**New Powers and Abilities when acquire the legendary Phoenix**

**Pyroportation: **When Case use the Phoenix form, he can teleport via fire, merging into flame of any size and appearing anywhere else. Also he can teleport his family, friends, and allies along with him.

**Cosmic Fire Manipulation: **If Case use his Phoenix form, he can manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebulas, quasars, suns, and solar winds. These mighty flames can burn in space without the need of the consumption of oxygen, and the intensity is so high, he can completely vaporize any matter without leaving byproducts such as ash. He can select what he want to burn and what not to.

**Fire Portal Creation: **In Phoenix form, Case can create portals using fire. But it is not use not until the first movie event.

**Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation: **In Phoenix form, Case is able to form wings out of fire and he them from transportation to offensive and defensive purposes such as using them as a shield to block oncoming attacks.

**Weapons**

**Crimson Sword Blade: **An ancient sword was used by its formally guardian later use by Case Wheeler. It's been buried away deep underneath the volcano temple before its formally guardian passed away. The sword itself can call out by its owner whenever they get separate. It's not shown not until the next sequel.

K-la Ibaden  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Female  
>Species: Human Mutant<br>Eye color: Light brown  
>Hair color: Dark brown<br>Family member: Agura Ibaden (older sister), unnamed older 5 brothers, unnamed 3-year-old nephew  
>Zodiac: Leo<br>Symbol: Flower  
>Signature color: Light green<p>

**Powers and Abilities**

**Earth Manipulation: **K-la has the ability to can create, shape and manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc.

**Terrakinetic Constructs: **K-la can turn earth into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. She have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything she need.

**Geokinetic Flight: **K-la can fly by using different types of the earth, including lava, metals, stone, etc.

**Nature Manipulation:** K-la is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed.

**Chlorokinetic Constructs:** K-la can change plants, flowers, trees, etc., into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. She have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything she need.

**Plant Manipulation: **K-la can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. She can also bring back plants to life when she touches them.

**Flower Petal Manipulation:** K-la can create, shape and manipulate the flower petals, which operate to protect some parts of the flower and attract/repel specific pollinators.

**Flora Energy Manipulation:** K-la can also manipulate, control and absorb the energy released naturally by plants, flowers and leaves.

Ray and Alex Cortez  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Male  
>Species: Human Mutant<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Hair color: Brown<br>Family member: Sherman and Spinner Cortez (older brothers)  
>Zodiac: Gemini<br>Symbol: Lock (Ray), Key (Alex)  
>Signature color: Sky blue<p>

**Powers and Abilities**

**Enhanced Strength: **Ray has incredible ability to defy weight limitations, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. He can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight.

**Invisibility: **Alex can render himself unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. He can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Sometime he can seen by others by choosing too while the people around him can't.

Muze Ira Rhodes III  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Male  
>Species: Human Mutant<br>Eye color: Light green  
>Hair color: Light orange<br>Family member: Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV and Simon Ian Rhodes II (older brothers)  
>Zodiac: Scorpius<br>Symbol: Music Note  
>Signature color: Violet<p>

**Powers and Abilities**

**Sound Manipulation**: Muze can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc.) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves produce upon the ear is perceived as sound.

**Enhanced Hearing: **Muze can hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. His ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city.

**Siren Song: **Muze is capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting song/music that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards him.

**Sonic Healing: **Muze can heal himself or others by using sound by utilizing high frequency sound waves to shelter the body, revitalizing it to its max by manipulating the molecules and nerves via vibration to induce regeneration.

**Sonic Scream: **Muze can generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes.

Yu Takazumi  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Male  
>Species: Human Mutant<br>Eye color: Dark brown (normal), Blue (Aura)  
>Hair color: Black<br>Family member: Zoom Takazumi (older brother)  
>Zodiac: Draco<br>Symbol: Swirl  
>Signature color: Yellow<p>

**Powers and Abilities**

**Aura Manipulation: **Yu can manipulate energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. He can use this power are able to increase his natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood.

**Aura Generation: **Yu can also generate Aura, the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object that could alter the emotions and energy levels of oneself and others.

**Healing Aura: **Yu can project an aura of healing and mending energies, focusing the energies they emit from themselves and those effected have their physical wounds healed. They can even cause at a greater extent can cure infectious diseases and poisons, can heal one's mental state and/or even heal one's soul.

**Aura Constructs: **Yu can turn the energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. He have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything he need.

**Aura Reading: **Yu can also perceive auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health, power levels, or the targets moral alignment. He may also be able to sense auras surrounding inanimate objects under special circumstances.

Dave Volitov  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Male  
>Species: Human Mutant<br>Eye color: Hazel  
>Hair color: Black with silver streaks on his bangs<br>Family member: Tezz Volitov (older brother)  
>Zodiac: Corvus<br>Symbol: Paw  
>Signature color: Copper<p>

**Powers and Abilities**

**Telekinesis**: Dave can influence/manipulate/move matter with his mind.

**Telepathy: **Dave can also read/sense another person's thoughts and/or communicate with them mentally.

**Intangibility: **Dave is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in his way.

Elson Dalton  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Male  
>Species: Human Mutant<br>Eye color: Icy blue  
>Hair color: Platinum blonde<br>Family member: A.J. Dalton (older brother)  
>Zodiac: Pegasus<br>Symbol: Snowflake  
>Signature color: White<p>

**Powers and Abilities**

**Ice Manipulation: **Elson can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations.

**Snow Manipulation: **Elson can create, shape and manipulate snow, precipitation in the form of flakes of crystalline water ice. Because snow is composed of small ice particles, it is a granular material with an open and therefore soft structure, unless subjected to external pressure. Snowflakes come in a variety of sizes and shapes, with types that fall in the form of a ball due to melting and refreezing, rather than a flake, are known as hail, ice pellets or snow grains.

**Blizzard Creation: **Elson is able to use a combination of cold, winds and snow, sleet, hail, and/or ice to create blizzards of varying power. He can also make a snow day at the cost of a natural disaster and disable ground and air traffic for stalling time.

**Cryokinetic Constructs: **Elson can also turn ice into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. He have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything he need.

**Ice Transmutation: **Elson can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into ice when he touch something with his hands.

Sara  
>Age: 15<br>Gender: Female  
>Species: Human<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Hair color: Black<br>Family member: Grace (older sister)  
>Zodiac: Virgo<br>Symbol: Heart  
>Signature color: Pink<p>

**Powers and Abilities**

**Spell Book: **Sara can use magic books to access various powers, which can come from the things written in the books.

**Mana Manipulation: **Sara can manipulate mana, the sentient source of energy, sympathetic magic, or impersonal force that is always moving from one location to another, seeking material elements or people to inhabit.

* * *

><p><strong>All done. This chapter was update as of 1210/14.**


	2. A surprise visit

**Reboot chapter 1 is present.**

* * *

><p><strong>A surprise visit<strong>

The Battle Force 5 had just entered Zeke's diner with hollers of laughter and cheer after another successful mission. It was only morning when they had went out on the mission, this time they had stopped the Red Sentients from capturing another Mobi that they found on the planet Vandal, now they had a second one.

Just as they sat down their booth, a young girl, who looks a lot like Grace. But mini-version of Grace. She has black hair, same hair style like Grace, brown eyes, she wears a pink t-shirt with a tag name that said 'Sara', white jeans, and a pair of light pink shoes. "Hello. Is there something you want to order?" The younger mini-version of Grace asked the team. They all stare at her, bit confused she does looks a lot like Grace, "Who you," Spinner asked her, Agura look at the girl's name tag, "Your name is… Sara?" She asked, "Yeah. That's my name," the girl named Sara said with a smile. She then turn to Vert, "Long time, Vert."

"Long time to you too, Sara." He said with a smile, "Vert, you knew her already," Zoom asked his leader, "Of course, I knew her. I first met her when she was ten year old." Vert said to his team, "But… she looks like Grace," Sherman said, looking at Sara, "I'm Grace's younger sister." Sara said, "You're Grace's younger sister," Spinner asked in surprise, Sara nodded. "Yeah."

"I've never knew she has a sister," Stanford said, quite bit surprise about his girlfriend's sister, "Yeah. Us too." A.J. added, "Sara, you look so older now. The last time I first met you, you were so cute. But now look at you. You're way cuter then before," Vert said, "Yeah. It's been five years. Since I graduate my school. Now came back home to see my sister." She said, "Where's Grace anyway?" Stanford asked Sara, "Oh, she's at home. She's not feeling well. I decided to take the job for her though," she said, "But you're so young. Aren't you too young to take a job?" Tezz asked, "Hey. I'm fifteen year old girl. So it's fine to take a job." Sara said, then she asks to Vert, "So… how's your little brother, Vert?" The team looks at their leader with surprise faces, "Vert, you have a little brother?" Zoom asked he never knew that his leader has a brother. Vert then sigh, "Yeah, I do have a brother." He then replies to Sara, "Sorry, Sara. He's not here though. It's been five years since he left home."

"Oh… Sorry. I was just wondering how was he," she said, "It's been a while I haven't seen him though."

"Yeah. I kinda miss him though," Vert said with sadness in his eyes, "Anyway I'm sure he'll come home soon enough," he said, "Yeah, me too." Sara took out her pad and pen, "So… what are your orders then?" As they told Sara of their orders, she went to the kitchen to get their orders. With the team, Zoom is the first to ask Vert, "Vert, you never told us, you have a brother," their leader sigh and tells them about his brother, "Sorry. I forgot to tell you guys that I have a younger brother," he said to his team, "He is… look a lot like me. But mini-version of me. I'm much older than him."

"How many years you're older than your younger brother," Tezz asked, "Six years older." He said, which makes his team quite a bit shock. "So… you're six years older than your brother. So how long he left Handle's Corners?" Agura asked, "Five years. My brother left home five years ago when he was ten," Vert said, "So, your brother would be around fifteen?" Sherman asked. "Yeah. I was sixteen year old then five years later I'm twenty-one now." He said Sara came back to them, with their orders, "Have a good meal," she said as she went back to the kitchen. While the team eats their lunch A.J. say to Vert, "Vert, I met your brother before right?"

"Yeah. You met him when he was still ten. And your brother befriended with my brother." Vert said, "Wait, A.J., you have a brother too?" Spinner asked surprise, "Yeah." A.J. replied.

"Um… Vert, we don't know your brother's name yet. Can you tell us about your brother's name?" Sherman said, "My brother's name? Oh, right. My brother's name is… Case Wheeler," Vert said, "Case Wheeler? Huh… a very good name for him," said Stanford, "And A.J., what's your brother's name?" Asked Agura, "His name is Elson Dalton," A.J. answered, "Elson Dalton? A good name for him," Zoom said.

"Yeah. My parents named him." He said with a smile, "Though he looks a lot like me. But mini-version of me." He added, "What 'bout you guys, do have any siblings?" He asks them. Agura is the first to answer, "Well… I have five older brothers." She began, "And do you have a little sister," Spinner asked her, "Yeah, I have a little sister. Her name is K-la Ibaden. She's mini-version of me. But she's so girly though." She explained, "She's so girly? Not tomboy as you?" Stanford said, "Well… she likes the way being girly but she hates tomboy girls like me." Agura said.

"Wow. Way too girly," said Spinner, "What 'bout you, Cortez bros?" Vert asked them, "Uh… we have twin brothers." Sherman begun, "They look like us. But mini-version of us." Spinner said, "Their names are; Ray and Alex Cortez. Ray is like me, taller. While Alex is shorter than Spinner," said Sherman. "Eh. A good names for them," said Stanford, "How 'bout you Stan, do have a youngest brother instead of you?" Spinner asked him with grin, "Well… since my brother Simon is the eldest and I'm the oldest. We do have a youngest sibling part of our family. His name is Muze Ira Rhodes III. Mini-version of me and Simon." He said, "Wait, your brother named 'Muze' is the youngest one instead of you? And he looks a lot like you and your elder brother?" Spinner asked, bit confused, "Well, for his difference; Muze has Simon's personality and me, he has my style about my music skills," he said.

"Wow, your little brother sounded very good of music." Agura said impress, then Stanford nodded. "Yeah, he does and he sings as well, when he makes his own music notes as his lyric songs." He added.

"Oh? He can sing as well," Zoom repeated, "Yeah. Now, you. Do have a brother?" Asked Stanford, "Yeah, I do. He's like me, but very younger than me. His name is Yu Takazumi. He's very nice, kind, stubborn, seriously, and cute." Zoom said, "So, your brother is very stubborn?" Tezz asked, "Yeah. Very stubborn. And very seriously when he takes on a challenge," he said.

"And cute? Your brother is cute?" Agura said, "Yeah, he is. When people calls him cute he starts to blush," he said chuckled, then face to Tezz, "What?" He asked.

"Tezz do you any brother or sister?" Zoom asked him, "I only have one brother. Much like me. His name is Dave Volitov." Tezz said.

"So, your brother's name is Dave," Vert said and Tezz nodded, "Yes. Dave and I were close… but until I ended up stranded on Red Sentient moon and never come back to him." He said with a sad tone, "I hope he's alright. I've been gone very long years. I wanted to see him again. But I realized he won't forgive me, and why I left him all alone and never come to him, since our parents died after the car crash accident." Vert and his team were a bit sad to hear Tezz's story about his parents' death and leaving his brother all alone after he went missing for all those years.

"Guess your brother is orphan now. Maybe he got adopted?" Sherman said, "Maybe…" Tezz muttered, thinking about his brother was already adopted since he went missing. It's sad he will never see his brother again. Also he has no idea where he is.

Just as Vert and his team finish their lunch they head back to the garage. As they arrived Vert notice the garage's doors are open like someone got in, "Vert, someone got in the garage," Agura said as she notice too.

"Maybe someone break in," Spinner said, Vert and his team carefully enter the garage and search around to find someone who left the doors open, "Careful, guys. If you found someone, yell out as louder as you can," Vert said, his team nodded as they went different directions of the garage.

Stanford, A.J., Sherman, and Spinner are at the right side of the garage while Vert, Agura, Zoom, and Tezz are at the left side. Just then Agura saw a figure of a person is in front of the fridge getting some snacks from the fridge. Agura quietly calls the others as they went over to her. She points at the person in front of the fridge, Vert carefully walk up the figure from behind he spoke the person which startle the person. The person turns around and saw Vert, "What are you doing in my garage?" Vert asked the person.

The person did not say anything, "Look if you're looking for something-" the person chuckled and says, "Vert, you don't recognize me?" The person asked. Vert blinked in confused he look closer to have a better look of the person. The person has a blonde hair, same hair style like Vert, light blue eyes, he wears a crimson V-neck shirt with a white star on the left side, dark blue jeans, and a pair of light red shoes. Vert look so curious at that person. The person is like a mini-version of himself. Then it hit him. He know that person; it's his younger brother, "Case…?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was update as of 1216/14.**


	3. Family Reunion

**Reboot chapter 2 is present.**

* * *

><p><strong>Family Reunion<strong>

Vert is quite shock and surprise, in front of him was his younger brother. "Bro is it really you?" He asked him, "Of course, Vert. It's really me," his brother replied with a smile. A smile appeared on Vert's face and hugs his brother, "Bro, I can't believe you're finally here," Vert said, happy to see his younger brother again, "It's been five years since I last saw you, bro. But look at you. You look so like… me, when I was your age." He said. His brother chuckled, "Yeah. And you look like you're young adult now, bro. Since I saw you when you're still a teenager," he said as chuckled.

Vert's team look so confused about that kid look very a lot like Vert. "Uh… Vert? Do you know this… kid?" Spinner asked his leader. Vert turn to face his teammates and introduces his brother, "Guys this is my brother, Case Wheeler." Case greeted his older brother's teammates, "Hello there. It's nice to meet you." The team are in shock to meet Vert's brother.

"That is your brother," Spinner asked shock, "I… never know he's here," Sherman said, "Us too," Zoom added. Then A.J. walks up toward Case and set a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, buddy long time no see," A.J. said, "A.J., it's been a long time." Said Case, just as a female voice is heard, "Case is that your older brother?" The voice asked came from behind the Wheeler brothers. They both turned around to see a young African-American girl. She's a mini-version of Agura. She has dark brown hair, same hair style like Agura, light brown eyes, she wears a light green t-shirt with a white flower on the right side, sliver bracelet with a droplet charm around her left wrist, gray jean-shorts with black leggings under them, and a pair of dark green sneakers.

"Oh hey, K-la. This is my older brother, Vert." Case introduced his older brother to his friend, "Hi, there. My name's K-la Ibaden," She introduced herself to Vert and his teammates, the she notice her older sister, Agura. "Sis!? Is that you!?" She exclaimed, surprise to see her older sister, "K-la?!" Agura exclaimed, shock and surprise to see her younger sister. K-la runs up to Agura and hugs her of family reunion. The Ibaden sisters released their hug and Agura asks her sister, "What're you doing here?"

"Duh. I came here to visit you, of course. Because you sent me a letter," K-la said as she held up her letter from her older sister, "Oh, right." Said Agura as she remember that she sent a letter to her sister, "So, how do you and Case end up each other?" She asked, "K-la and I met each other to our school. We become friends also we become classmates and roommates," Case explained, "So, that's how you know each other?" Zoom asked. Case and K-la nodded in replied.

"Sherman, Spinner? Is that you, big bros?" A male voice asked. The team turned around where the voice is coming from. The source of the voice came from a mini-version of Spinner. He has brown hair, same hair style like Spinner, brown eyes, he wears a sky blue polo, black arm band on his right arm, black jeans and a pair of dark blue shoes, "Hey, bros. Great to see you again." The mini-version Spinner said. Sherman and Spinner's eyes went wide in surprise, "Alex!" They both run up their younger brother and hugged him of reunion, "Alex, you're here too?" Sherman asked his younger brother, Alex. "Where's your twin? Did he come along too?" Spinner asked.

"Of course, I come along bro. Y'know we always stick together," the voice said, Sherman and Spinner look up to see a mini-version of Sherman. He has brown hair, same hair style like Sherman, brown eyes, he wears a sky blue t-shirt, gray damage jeans, and a pair of dark blue sneakers. "Ray!" Sherman and Spinner run up to him to hug him of reunion.

"Hey, what do we have here?" Said accent British, "Guess my bro is here after all," said accent Thai, "My bro too," said accent Canadian, "My brother is… here?" Asked accent Russian surprised. The team look over to the source of the voices. The team then saw a mini-version of Stanford, Zoom, A.J., and Tezz.

The young British boy has light orange hair, same hair style like Stanford, light green eyes, freckles on his cheeks, he wears a violet polo, dark purple wrist band on his left wrist, light violet headphones around his neck, light blue jeans, and a pair of dark violet shoes. The young Thai boy has black hair, same hair style like Zoom, dark brown eyes, he wears a yellow t-shirt with long sleeves, orange headband around his forehead, red jeans, and a pair of light orange sneakers. The young Canadian boy has platinum blonde hair, same hair style like A.J., icy blue eyes, freckles on his cheeks, he wears a white V-neck shirt with long sleeves, white gloves that covers each of his hands, blue-gray jeans, and a pair of gray shoes. The young Russian boy has black hair with sliver streaks on his long bangs, same hair style like Tezz, hazel eyes, freckles on his cheeks, he wears a copper-brown polo, chocolate-brown wrist band on his right wrist, silver jeans, and a pair of light brown shoes.

Stanford, Zoom, and A.J.'s eyes went wide in surprise, "Muze! Yu! Elson!" They run up their younger brothers and hugs them of the family reunion. Tezz stared at the young Russian boy that looks like mini-version of him, he stepped forward to him, "Dave…? Is that… really you?" He asked, the young Russian boy then replied, "Yes, Tezz. It's really me." He said. Surprise when Tezz hugs his brother of reunion and reunite his younger brother. "Where were you?" Dave asked his brother, "I thought you were..." He trailed off when Tezz put his finger to his lips, "Dave… I'm so sorry, for not coming back to you." He said, "I'm sorry, I broke your promise. You're wondering where I am, right? And you thought that I'm dead? I'm sorry, for leaving you all alone... Can you... forgive me?" In few second of silent Dave gave his brother a hug which makes Tezz surprise, "I forgive you, Tezz," he said.

"You really forgive me after I went missing?" Tezz asked, "I always forgive you, Tezz. And I still love you," Dave said, Tezz smiled at him and as they hugged each other forgiveness.

After the reunion, Case and his friends explained their older siblings how they met each other at their school, "I see. That's how you kids met?" Vert asked, "Yeah. And we work together too," Case said. "We came here all the way here. And we know you're all there." K-la said, "Yes. So we come here to see you guys. Since you send us letters few months ago," Ray said.

"And we decided to come here," Alex added, "Yeah. And we got in this garage 'cause this is Case's home." Muze said, "And you guys then appeared. Guess we left the doors open," Yu said, "Yes. And you thought we break in here?" Dave said, "Sorry about that." Elson apologized.

"No. It's okay. We didn't expect you kids get in here though." Vert said. "Yeah." Case said, then K-la looked over him to remind something, "Hey, Case don't forget that we're going out tonight." She said, "Oh, right." Case said, "Bro, we're going out tonight." He said to his older brother.

"Where you going?" Vert asked, "We're going to the big opening space; Salt Flats." K-la said, which makes the team jolt in shock. Dave notice their expression, "What's wrong everyone?" He asked them. "Oh, nothing. Why you're all going there?" Spinner asked, "Because Case wanted to see the stars. He's been studying about stars, planets, galaxies, constellations, and zodiacs." Ray explained, "Whoa… Really?" Vert turn to his brother, "You've been studying about those things?"

"Yeah. I love to see stars up in the sky night. So, me and my buddies are gonna see them right now," Case said, "I dunno bro… It's not safe," Vert said, worried about the StormShock might appear, "C'mon, bro. We'll be back soon as possible," he said, "Okay. But be careful out there, okay?" With nodded from his younger brother. As Case and his gangs head towards the Salt Flats. As they exit out the garage, Agura turn to Vert with a worry on her face, "Vert, are you sure they'll be okay?" She asked worriedly, "I'm sure they'll be okay," he replied, then Zoom notice something on Vert's right side of his forehead near to his right eye, "Hey, Vert," Zoom said, Vert turn the young scout, "Yes, Zoom?" He asked him.

"What's that on your forehead," Zoom pointed at Vert's forehead something a bit dark like a black spot, "This? I dunno how I go this," he said as he put his finger against his forehead. Agura walks up to him and as she looks at his forehead, "It looks like a burn mark. Vert where did you get that burn mark on your forehead, did you get burn by accident?" She asks him, Vert shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I don't remember anything there's nothing that I remember that, me and my bro play each other." He said.

"Weird… when I first met you, you don't have a burn mark. But now this, now it's there on your forehead," A.J. said, Spinner then notice something on his hair, "A.J., what's that on your hair," Spinner pointed at A.J.'s white streak hair on the left side of his hair, "I was born with it," he said, "I dunno how I got this too, just like Vert."

"Odd… when I first met you, you don't have a white streak hair," Vert said and A.J. just shrugged, "I really don't remember anything though. Like you, I only remember, me and my bro play on the snow." He said, "Hmm… maybe one of your memories were hazy that you can't remember clearly," Tezz said, "Maybe you're Tezz. My memories were a bit hazy," Vert said, "Yeah, me too." A.J. added.

Meanwhile at Salt Flats, Case and his friends are watching the sunset, few stars starts to appear up in the skies. "The sunset is so beautiful and stars are appearing," K-la said, "Yeah." Alex added, "I… wonder Vert still remember," Case whispered, "Remember what, Case?" Ray asked, "I don't know… I don't want to recall about… what happen in the past of five years ago." He then felt a hand on his shoulder he turn to see his best friend, Elson smiling at him, "Me too, buddy. I don't want to recall it too."

Suddenly a strong wind picked up and some sand came up into the air, blocking their vision, "Hey! Where that come from," Alex exclaimed in surprise, Dave tried to protect his eyes before he looked to his left and saw a blue tornado coming towards him and his friends, "Guys! A tornado is coming this way!" Dave shouted alarm, "I didn't know Salt Flats has tornado!" Case yelled as he and his friends runs away to get away from that blue tornado.

But the wind is too strong to get away. As the kids tried their best to get away from it, K-la tripped over a stone and fell to the ground. She struggled to get up from the dirt ground she then is caught and sucks into the tornado. She screams which makes her friends to stop their track. They turn around to see K-la is already sucked into the tornado, "K-LA!" They yelled out her name just as the strong wind caught them.

Case and buddies are all sucked into the blue tornado. They all black out as they are send to another dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>All done. This chapter was update as of 1227/14.**


	4. Rescue Mission & Reveal

**Reboot chapter 3 is present.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue Mission &amp; Reveal<strong>

Back at the Garage, Vert and his teammates were waiting for their siblings to come back. But they haven't return and the BF5 starts to worry about them, "They should be back by now. It's nine o'clock and they didn't come back." Zoom said, "You don't think they're-" Spinner said when he was interrupted by the sound of alarm, "Battle Force 5! Report to the Hub," Sage's voice announced.

The BF5 rushes down the Hub as they got there, Sage is in front of her holographic keyboard, "Sage, what is it?" Vert asked her, "A StormShock has been open. But it seem to be close so quickly. I think someone was already pulled in." Sage replied, which makes the team worried and Vert asked, "Sage can you scan the area of Salt Flats," Sage types the holographic keyboard and a large screen showing the team.

Everyone gasped in shock they saw their younger siblings running away from the StormShock. Agura saw her sister, K-la tripped over a stone and fell to the ground. Her sister struggled to get up but the StormShock caught her and she was sucked in. "K-la!" Agura exclaimed in shock to see her younger sister was sent another dimension.

Vert could see his brother along with his buddies were as well pulled into the StormShock, then nothing. They were gone, "Who are those younger ones? They look like you, team." Sage said a bit confused when she saw a mini-version of the BF5 on the holographic screen, "That's our younger siblings, Sage! And now they were send into another dimension!" Spinner exclaimed in panic, "I… didn't know you have… siblings," Sage said a bit surprise, "We'll explain later Sage. Right now we have to find them." Vert said in leader mood, "Sage can you find them?"

"As soon as possible," she said. Meanwhile somewhere, Case and his friends are all unconscious on a dirt floor after the StormShock sucked them and send them into a familiar place. In few minutes, Dave opened his eyes with a moan. He looks around the area, "Where are we?" Dave asked himself as he got up to his feet.

"It's like we're no longer Salt Flats." He then heard a moan coming to the right. Dave looked to the right and saw Muze lying on his side. He walks over to him and places his hand on his friend's shoulder. Gently shook him, Muze opened his eyes with a moan and looked over who's shaking him, "Muze, are you okay?" Dave asked him as Muze sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and replied to him, "Yeah… I think. Where are we, Dave?"

"No lo sé." Dave said in Spanish language, "You said 'I don't know.' Guess we're not in Salt Flats," Muze said as he looked around his surroundings that they were in a jungle, "Case and the others are still unconscious maybe we should wake them up." Dave said and Muze nodded.

The two boys went over their six unconscious friends. Dave went over Case, K-la, and Yu while Muze went over the Cortez twins and Elson. Dave shook Case, K-la, and Yu on their shoulder one by one. Muze did the same too, a few moments they opened up their eyes with a moan in pain. They all stood up to their feet and Case asked, "Ugh… what happen?"

"Where in some sort of a jungle," Dave answered, "Why that weird tornado send us all the way here?" K-la questionable, "No, idea. But I sense very bad energy aura around us," said Yu, "Uh… guys, I think we're being… watch," said Alex. "Yeah, me too. I could feel my skin starts crispy." Elson said.

"I don't like the feeling…" Ray said Case turn to face Yu and says, "Yu, you said there's a bad energy aura around here, right?" The young Thai boy nodded his head, "Which means our enemies could be nearby to us, that we do not know them."

"I don't like that word, you said Case. Let's get out of here, before-" Alex said when he was interrupted by spears surrounding him, "Alex!" The kids were about to help him but they were surrounded as well with spears. "Hey! What's going on here?!" Elson exclaimed in shock.

Suddenly a group of mutant animals walked out from the shadow, "Well… what do we have here?" Said the liger-like mutant animal, "Case, what are these?" Alex asked in fear when sees Kalus and his Vandal troops, "I dunno… but they don't look so friendly," Case said, and as the crustacean-like Vandal walked up next to his leader, "Captain Kalus, these subspecies looked like the Battle Force 5." He said, "Really? Hmm… no. They look very young for a version of the Battle Force 5." Kalus said, "Take these young subspecies to our camp," he ordered his Vandal troops.

As the Vandals were about to take them to their camp, Case turned his head to Dave and says, "Dave," The young Russian boy nodded his head. Closed his eyes focusing his special gift. Suddenly the spears that trapped them, starts to shake by their own. Then the spears suddenly float in midair, which surprise Kalus and his Vandal troops. "What trickery is this," Kalus exclaimed and the spears are all pointing at him and his troops. Dave then commands his special gift power of telekinesis to throw all the spears at Kalus and his troops. His powers obey and the midair spears shot forward. Kalus and his Vandal troops dodges the spears and now this is Case and his pals chance to escape.

They run into the jungle as fast as possible to get away from those Vandals, "Nicely work, Dave!" Case said with a glee, "Thanks, Case." Dave replied back to him with a smile. Just then a roar is heard, "That roar is coming from that kitty cat!" Alex exclaimed when he heard Kalus' roar.

"We should split up!" Case said, "Are you sure, Case? I don't think it's a good idea," K-la said unsure about his plans, "Don't worry. Remember how we do, back our school. If we're separate right now. Use your special gift powers," Case said reminding his best friends. "Okay, Case." Yu said with a glee about his plans.

"Okay! Split up into two groups; K-la, Yu, and Elson, with me. Muze, Dave, and Cortez bros, you're on your own now. Ready! Set! GO!" As that, they split up in different paths; Case, K-la, Yu, and Elson took the right path while Muze, Dave, and Cortez bros took the left path of the jungle.

Back at the Hub. The team was anxiously until Sage announced, "I have found them." They all came running up to her and Vert asked, "Where are they?"

"On planet Vandal," said Sage, "I hate that planet!" Stanford yelled, hating that planet. "Our kids are on planet Vandal? That's not good." Agura said worried about her sister, "Okay, guys. We have to rescue them fast." Vert said in leader mood, "I'm not going that planet!" Stanford said, "Stan, your brother is there too. So, you have to come with us." Agura said sternly, "Okay. Fine, I'll go." He said, give up.

"Let's move out team!" Vert and teammates raced off to their vehicles as Sage prepared a battle key. Back at planet Vandal, Case and his three buddies kept running through the jungle. "Are they still behind us," K-la said Case looked over his shoulder if those Vandals are still chasing them, but the Vandals aren't behind them anymore. Then Case and his three friends stopped running and Elson asked, "Do we lost them?"

"I don't think so… I can sense their aura around us nearby." Yu said, looking around the jungle. "I hope our friends are okay since we already separated from them," K-la muttered, worried about Ray, Alex, Muze, and Dave. "I'm sure they'll be fine, K-la." Case said.

Then Yu suddenly sense something nearby him and his friends. Yu quickly looked to his left, a spear suddenly shot forward out of nowhere and it's heading toward him. Slow motion, Yu moved his head as the spear passed by, very close to his face. But the sharp end of the spear slashed Yu's left cheek leaving a small open wound, "Gah!" Yu cried in pain, Case runs up to Yu's side. "Yu, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just got a small wound by that stupid spear when it shot passed me, out of nowhere." he said, putting his hand against his wound cheek still in pain. Then they both heard screams they turn their heads to see two Vandals grabbed K-la and Elson out of nowhere, "Let us go!" K-la cried struggles to break free, "Yeah!" Elson added. Then two more Vandals appeared out of nowhere and grabs Case and Yu, "HEY!" They both exclaimed.

"We got them. Now let's get these subspecies to Captain Kalus," the first Vandal said, Elson struggles to break free and he accidently slipped one of his gloves which to keep his special gift powers. Elson gasped in fear when his glove is removed. "Don't let that subspecies escape!" The second Vandal walks over to Elson to grab him. Elson backs away he could feel his fear raising up, "Stay away!" Elson extended his hand which cause his special gift powers to release an icy beam creating a deadly small ice spikes.

The other Vandals were surprise when Elson revealed his powers in front of them, "What trickery is this?!" The third Vandal exclaimed in shock. Distracted, K-la use her gift power of plant and as the vines suddenly slow climb down from trees. The vines wraps around the four Vandals and were pulled up into the trees.

Case, K-la, Yu, and Elson looked up to see the four Vandals were all up in the trees tight up by vines, "Great work, K-la." Case said with thumbs up and K-la smiled. Yu picked up Elson's glove from the ground and give it to him, "Here's your glove Elson."

"Thanks, man." Elson put on his glove and Yu says, "Elson, are you okay? You looked in fear now… again."

"Sorry. I was so… afraid," Elson said Case walked over and placed a hand on Elson's shoulder, "Elson, remember what our teacher said to you; 'conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show.'" Case said reminded his best friend, "Right. I'll remember that word." Elson said with a smile.

Meanwhile Vert and his team landed on planet Vandal, "Okay guys. Our mission is to find out kids." Vert said, "Right," Zoom said as the BF5 drives throughout the jungle in searching for their siblings.

Meanwhile, with Muze, Dave, and the Cortez bros kept running through the jungle, "C'mon, guys! Keep going!" Muze said, "Man! I hate running! It makes me tired!" Alex yelled, annoying and getting tired of running, "Don't be such a stubborn kid, Alex!" Muze said, very annoying about Alex's stubborn.

Muze didn't notice he tripped a log trap Ray saw the huge long coming toward them, "Guys, look out!"

The four boys quickly move out of the way before it could hit them. "Phew! Too close," Alex said relief, "You can say that again," Ray said next to his twin brother, "Hey, Dave, Muze are you guys okay?" He called out his two friends, "Yes, we're okay." Dave replied

Just then they heard footsteps coming their way. "Someone's coming," Muze whispered and Ray turn his head to face his twin brother, "Alex, quick! Invisible us," Alex nodded his head as he focus his special gift power of invisibility. Suddenly Alex, Ray, Muze, and Dave disappeared out of sight. A group of Vandals were hunting them down but they didn't find them because Alex using his invisibility to hide himself, his twin brother, and his two friends. "Where are they?" The first Vandal asked, "Hmmm… I don't see them. Keep looking," the second Vandal said after few minutes of searching they walked away and out of sight.

With a relief Alex visible himself, his twin brother, and his two friends. "That was close…" Alex said, "You said it." Muze said, "So… now what," asked Ray, "Since were separated from Case, K-la, Yu, and Elson. I think we should look for them." Dave said.

"No. Remember what Case said? He said we can use our special gift powers to get a signal." Ray said remind, "Oh, you're right bro. Let's try." Alex said then turned to face Muze, "Muze can you use your sound wave to make a signal for the others?" He asked him, "Sure thing. You know how much I like to sonic." Muze said with a glee and as he blasts a violet sound wave from his hand and the blast of sound wave went up to the sky to get a signal for their other friends.

With Case, K-la, Yu, and Elson were wondering around the jungle. Out of the corner of their eyes they saw a violet sound wave up in the sky few feet away from them, "Hey. Is that Muze's sound wave?" Yu asked, "Yes. Guess our friends are trying to get a signal from us." Case said and turned to face Elson, "Elson use your snow powers to reply them back," he said to his best friend.

Elson nodded his head and takes off his gloves. Then swirling his hands, a small snowball between his palms then Elson throws the snowball up to the sky creating a snow firework to reply back their separate friends. Back with Muze, Dave, and Cortez bros they a snow firework few feet away from them. "They respond our signal," Alex said when he saw their friends' signal replied back to them, "They're just few feet away from us. So, all we have to do is go there." Ray said.

With the team, they drive throughout the jungle. Just in few seconds ago they all saw a violet sound wave and a snow firework up in the sky and they have no idea where they come from, "Vert, what was that?" Zoom asked, "I dunno, Zoom. But we have to find them fast," Vert said, "I hope they don't run into the blue belly beast," Tezz muttered as they continue the search for their siblings.

Back with Muze, Dave, and Cortez bros were walking through the jungle to find their friends after they use their special signals, "Are we there yet? We've been walking through the jungle in five minutes ago." Alex said annoying, "Be patient, bro." Ray said to his twin brother. "I hope those mutant animals won't find us here," Muze said, "Don't worry Muze. They won't find us," said Dave to comfort him. Just then Muze hear a buzzing sound very close, "Hey, what is that buzzing sound?" He asked as he looks around to find the source of that sound.

The buzzing sound is coming from behind Muze turned around and was shock to see a big giant mosquito, "Waah!" He screamed in fright which cause Dave, Alex, and Ray got their attention, "Muze, what wrong?" Alex asked the young British and was also shock when he saw a giant mosquito, "What is that thing?!" Ray exclaimed in shock. The giant mosquito was about to stung at Muze, an icy blast hit the mosquito and was froze. They looked over where that icy blast come from and it came from Elson with his hand held up, "Hey guys. I see that big bug was about to stung at Muze," Elson said as Case, K-la, and Yu appeared in front of their friends.

"Guys! We're so glad we found you," Alex said, "We saw your signal and we come here for you, guys." K-la said with a glee, "We saw your signal too," Ray said, "Good. Now all of us finally back together." Case said, "So, now what? Our older siblings are worried about us and we have no idea how are we-" Yu said just as a crossbow arrow shot passed out of nowhere, "-gonna do!" He finished.

A roar is heard, "There they are! Don't let them escape!" Kalus roared, "Ugh! Great! They found us!" Alex shouted, "C'mon, this way!" Case said as he leads his friends deep into the jungle. "Stop them!" They heard Kalus' roar as they run fast as they can.

With the team, they heard Kalus' roar, "That's not good," Agura muttered, "I bet our kids are being hunted by the Vandals," Zoom said worried, "We got to find them fast!" Spinner exclaimed as he placed his both hands against his head. Back with kids as they kept running through the jungle. "Are they still behind us," Elson shouted Case looked over his shoulder only to see Kalus and his Vandal troops, "Yes, they're still behind us!"

They reach an opening field as they kept running. K-la suddenly tripped over a stone and fell to the ground she tried to get up but she felt her right ankle is in pain, "Guys!" She called out her friends. Case and his pals stopped running they turn around and saw K-la on the dirt ground, she was grip her injury right ankle in pain. They run back to her and Case asked, "K-la, what's wrong?"

"My right ankle is hurt… I can't run like this," she said then roar is heard Case look over and saw K-la and his troops. They all surrounded them, no escape. Case growled and glares at Kalus, "You're nowhere to run subspecies," said Kalus with an evilly smile, "Take them to our camp and make sure they don't escape." He ordered his troops. "Case, we gotta do something!" Alex exclaimed in panic and fear, and Case then said to Kalus. "If you want us then you'll have to fight us then!"

"If you say so subspecies. Get them!" Kalus ordered his troops, Case turn to face the Cortez bros and says, "Cortez bros protect K-la. Muze, Yu, Dave, and Elson get ready." Case commanded his buddies, "Yes!" They all said with brave mode ready to fight against their first battle against the Vandals. Kalus' troops charge forward Case and his pals quickly react in action. Ray and Alex took K-la to safe since she injured her right ankle while their friends deal against the Vandals.

The Cortez bros place K-la a nearby tree and Alex asked her if she's okay, "Yeah. Don't worry about me, Alex. My right ankle will recover a bit." She said, out of the corner of her eyes. She saw a two Vandals sneaking behind the Cortez bros with their spears ready to throw at them, "Ray, Alex look out!" K-la shouted as the Cortez bros instantly spun around to see two Vandals throw their spears at them. Alex quickly react he held up his hands as he commands his special gift powers. His powers quickly obey and the two spears were block by an invisible barrier, which surprise the two Vandals.

"Great thinking bro!" Ray said with a glee and Alex smiled at him and says, "Now it's your turn bro!" With a nod, Ray picked up a dead tree nearby and use his special gift power of strength. Ray lifted the dead tree which give the two Vandals exclaimed in shock then he throw it at them and the dead tree landed on top of them, "Nice one, bro!" Alex said with a glee and Ray replied back to him with thumps up.

With Case and his buddies were all dealing against a bunch of Vandals; Elson back away from the five Vandals then out of the corner of his eyes he saw the other Vandal throws a spear toward him. Elson quickly block it by created an ice wall then he upward his hand creating more ice walls around the five Vandals trapping them. Dave was dealing against six Vandals, "Six against one doesn't put together…" Dave muttered and the six Vandals charged forward. Dave held up his hand using his telekinesis and the six Vandals are lifted in midair. He then downward his hand causing his powers to obey him. The six Vandals then fell to the ground and easily lost their conscious, "That was too easy." Dave said with a small smile.

Yu was having trouble against two Vandals holding up their spears, "Man… I hate spears," he muttered and the two Vandals throw their spears at him. Yu's dark brown eyes suddenly change into blue eyes. Yu quickly block them by created a blue energy shield then he made two aura spheres and fires them toward the two Vandals. The aura spheres then hit the two Vandals sending them and they crash into a nearby trees. Muze was backing away from the four Vandals, "Let's see you like my loud sound of mine," Muze released a powerful violet sound wave from his hands and the four Vandals cover their ears, "I hope you don't lose your hearing systems," Muze said.

Case was dealing against Kalus, Krocomodo, Sever, and Hatch. "Ugh… Guess I'll have to deal with this kitty cat, jaw mouth, fish face, and bug boy." Case muttered, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Krocomodo and Sever charge towards him. Case blast a fire beam and they both dodge it, "How does this subspecies have strange mystical powers?" Hatch asked, "It's not mystical powers bug boy. It's called superpowers," Case corrected as he blast a fireball towards Kalus and Hatch.

Kalus managed to dodge Case's attack and Hatch didn't. The fireball hit the bug Vandal and he screamed in pain by the burn. Kalus aimed his crossbow at Case and the crossbow's arrow shot forward. Case gasped when he saw the arrow coming toward him, no time to react Case brace himself. Then out of nowhere, a red vehicle suddenly appeared and the arrow hit the side of the red vehicle.

The red vehicle skidding to a halt, Case looked over the mysterious vehicle and saw a driver got out of his vehicle that Case instantly recognized the driver, "Vert!" He exclaimed, happy to see his older brother. Then six more vehicles appeared and skidding to a stop, "Hey, Case!" Yu called out his leader, "I think we have rescuers!"

"Kids! Get in!" Vert shouted as Case and his buddies run over their older siblings' vehicles; Case, K-la, and Elson rides with A.J., Muze rides with Stanford, Dave rides with Tezz.

Ray and Alex rides with Sherman and Spinner, and Yu rides with Zoom. And they quickly drive away from the Vandals, "Phew! We're so glad to see you guys," Alex said, "But why you guys here?" Ray asked his older brothers, "Explanation later! Right now we need to get off this planet," Sherman said. As the BF5 drive throughout the jungle.

Vert used the battle key to open up the portal and a StormShock is open, "H-Hey! What is that," Muze asked, "It's a StormShock, little brother. We can explain later," Stanford said as they went through the portal. Then they safely landed on earth, "Close it down, Zoom!" Vert ordered the young scout. Zoom reached out his arm and the key come to him causing the portal to close, "Got it!"

"Where are we now?" Ray asked, "We're here on earth, Ray." Sherman answered, "We're home?" Alex said confused, "Wait… this is Salt Flats." Case said aloud when he recognized the area, "Okay… somebody got to tell us what's going on? And how did you find us?" Yu asked his older brother, Zoom. "We'll explain at the Hub, kids. Right now you looked like you're about to… drop." Zoom said. "If this is a dream or not. Guess this is even more confusing…" Elson muttered as everyone head towards the Hub.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished and this chapter was update as of 17/15.**


	5. Explanations & Join in the Team

**Reboot chapter 4 is present.**

* * *

><p><strong>Explanations &amp; Join in the Team<strong>

As the team takes their younger siblings to their headquarters they drove through an underground tunnel. Case and his buddies were in awe, then they were in a strange room. The team exit out their cars follow by their siblings, "Whoa… what is this place?" Alex asked as he looks around the Hub in wonder, "Welcome to our Hub, kids." Vert said, "Hub?" Case repeated confused, "We're under Vert's garage. And this the lower level known as the Hub." Agura explained, "Wow. This is so cool!" Elson said with a glee.

"Greetings young ones," an unfamiliar voice said, Case and his pals turn around and were shock to see a blue person hovering toward them and the team, "Whoa, who's this blue lady?" Yu asked, "This is Sage, a Blue Sentient from another planet in the Multiverse," Vert introduced, "Wow, she's so blue." Ray said, very in awe. "Yeah. Blue is our favorite color," Alex added which makes Sage smiled wider at this, "Why thank you."

"Can you tell us what's going on?" K-la demanded, "Well… it's a long story-" Agura started when a yawn is heard they all turn to face Alex, who rubbed his eyes, "Sorry. I'm kinda sleepy though."

"Maybe, we'll explain later. You kids look exhausted." Vert said. Zoom then notices Yu's injury left cheek, "Hey, bro. You're hurt," Zoom pointed at the injured left cheek of his younger brother, "This? Uh… let's just say I almost hit by a spear," Yu said, which makes his older brother's eyes went wide, "But I'm fine, bro! No need to worry," he said quickly, "Yu, you can heal yourself by using your special healing power," Dave said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Yu focuses his special healing power. A faint glowing blue aura surrounds Yu's injured left cheek and slowly started to heal his cheek. In a quick seconds the wound disappeared and fully recover. Vert and everyone else were in awe when they see Yu's injured left cheek suddenly disappeared, "Whoa… how did you…?" A.J. started speechless.

"We'll explain everything too, after we rest up in the next morning," said Case. As that, Sage created rooms for Case and his pals. Vert and his teammates leads their kids to their new rooms. Vert leads his younger brother to his new room then Vert says, "Bro. I have to ask something."

"Yeah? What is it," Case asked, "When we finally found you and your friends… we saw your incredible powers are revealed right in front of us." Vert said, "Vert, we'll explain everything in the next morning, okay?" Said Case with a nod from his older brother. Case went inside his new room and falls asleep in bed. By the next morning, Case woke up by a knock of his door he yawns and replies, "Who is it?" He asked, "It's me, bro."

"Vert? You may come in," Vert opened the door and smiled at his younger brother, "Breakfast is almost ready. Your buddies are there at kitchen with my team," he said, "Okay. I'll be out in few minutes," said Case.

In few minutes, Case exit out his room and went to the kitchen as he got there everyone are all there including his older brother, Vert. "Morning, Case." K-la greeted him, "Morning to you too," he replied back with a smile. Sherman and A.J. had just finished cooking breakfast as the team and their younger siblings started to eat their breakfast. While eating, Spinner spoke, "So… yesterday since we saved our kids from Vandal planet. And I can't believe my eyes they have superpowers."

"Yeah, me too." Zoom said agreed with Spinner as they looked at their siblings, "Kids can you tell us about how you got those powers within you?" Agura asked, "Well… we should explain at the main Hub. Sage wanna know too," Elson said, "You're right, Elson. Sage really wants to know as well." Vert said.

"Elson, I don't mind to say; your skin is so extremely pale like you were not healthy," Tezz said, "Oh, it's because of my powers." Elson said and Tezz raised his eyebrow bit confused, "Your powers?"

Elson nodded, "Yeah. I was born with them when I was a baby," the BF5 are in shock to hear it, "You're born with them, bro?" A.J. asked in shock, "Yeah. Also Case and the others." Vert and his teammates looked at their kids with a shock expression on their face, "You guys too?" Sherman said in shock tone, "Yeah, we are." Alex said with a smile. "How?" Agura asked, "I think is the best way after we finish up our breakfast first then we go to the main Hub 'cause Sage really wanna know." Case suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. As the finished their breakfast they head towards the main Hub. When they got there Sage greeted them, "Good, morning team and young ones."

"G'morning, Sage." Muze greeted her back with a nice smile, "Okay… let's start the explanations. How you kids gain superpowers?" Vert asked and Case answered, "Like we told you at the kitchen, we are born with them." The Agura asked, "Why you're born with them?" K-la answered her sister's question, "Well you see… when we're born with them, we were bless."

"You kids were bless?" Sherman repeated confused, "Uh… I don't understand." Spinner said confused than his twin, then Ray and Alex says, "Actually, big bros our species changed," Ray said, "Yeah, instead human like you guys. We're mutants," Alex said, which makes the team including Sage in shock, "You're all… mutants?" Stanford said in shock, "Yeah," Muze said, "But why you're mutants?" Zoom asked them, "Because we are born with our powers. So, we are mutants," Yu said to Zoom, "But if you don't have powers?" Tezz asked, "Like you, you were the first one to born before us. And you don't powers like us. So, you're all humans." Dave said.

"So, we were the first one to be born with no powers. And you kids gain powers after were born?" A.J. said, "Exactly." Elson said, "Very interesting," Sage muttered, impressed about this information, "So… what kind different powers you have?" Vert asked them, "I have the power of fire, K-la has the power over land and nature, Ray has super strength, Alex can go invisible, Muze has the power of sounds, Yu have the power of auras, Dave has the power of mind, and finally Elson has ice and snow powers," Case list out of their powers, Vert and his teammates are in awe to hear this including Sage.

"Whoa. That is the coolest superpowers you kids have!" A.J. said with a glee and that's when Elson saw his older brother's white streak hair on his hair which cause him to recall in the past. Tezz saw Elson's expression was changed into fear, "Elson? Are you okay?" He asked him and Elson didn't answer straight away, "Dude, you okay bro?" A.J. asked, Elson shook his head in replied. Case and his pals looked each other before they nodded their head. Case walked over to Elson and placed a hand on the shoulder, "It's okay, Elson. You can tell him the truth," he said with a smile.

Elson took a deep breath and says to his older brother, "A.J., I have something to tell you about." A.J. listens his younger brother so is Vert and others too, "That… white streak hair on your hair." Elson pointed at A.J.'s white streak hair, "Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"Do you still remember something before I left home for my school?" Elson asked, "Uhh… I only remember we play on the snow together. Why?" A.J. asked confused, "So, you don't really remember after all…" Elson said with a sad tone in his voice, "I hate to interrupted," Tezz said, "Elson, is there something you want your brother, A.J. to remember something?" He asked him, "Yeah… his white streak hair." Elson said.

"What's the reason about A.J.'s white streak hair?" Tezz asked, "There was an accident." Said Elson which makes the team and Sage in shock, "Accident? What do you mean bro?" A.J. asked his younger brother, "A.J…. you were once know about my powers," Elson said making his older brother in shock and confused, "I… know about your powers once? But why I didn't remember?"

"Because Elson accidentally struck you with his powers right to your head." Dave said, "And that's why you lost your memories and gain the white streak hair on your hair," Alex said. A.J. was very shock about this. He looked at his younger brother, "Is this… true?" Elson slowly nodded in replied not looking at his gaze, "Yes. It's really true. I'm so sorry," A.J. walked over his younger brother and hugs him, which make Elson a bit surprise, "Oh… bro. It's okay."

"You… really forgive me…?" Elson asked, "Of course, I forgive bro. I'm not mad at you." A.J. said with a smile and Elson hugs him. After explanations Vert and his teammates are very in awe about their powers including Sage, who is interested about this, "Wow… it's just… wow," Spinner said speechless, "Case, you and your buddies' powers are amazing," Vert said with an impressed look on his face, "Yeah. Thanks for listening our explanations," Case said with a glee. And Vert think of something in his mind.

"Hey kids, why don't you join us then," Vert offered causing his teammates in shock what their leader said, "Vert are you crazy?!" Spinner exclaimed, "We can't let them join in our team," Agura said then K-la says, "We loved to join in with you."

"WHAT?!" The whole team exclaimed great shock except Vert, "But we can't let you kids join in." Sherman said, "Hey. We're old enough to join in your team. Beside we have powers. Maybe we can help you guys." Alex said, "I dunno…" Stanford started when Muze jumped in, "Please?! We wanna join with a lot of adventures," he said excited.

"Sure, you can join us." Vert said with glee, "Vert… I don't like this. We can't allow them to join us in the team." Zoom said, the others nodded agreed with him, "C'mon guys. Our kids can help us. Beside they handle themselves," Vert said try to convince his teammates. In few seconds they all agreed which makes their kids to cheer for letting them to join their older siblings' team. Vert asked them if they have title name in each group, "Our title name is… Mystix Club," Case said.

"Mystix Club? Interesting group name. Where'd you get that name?" Agura asked them, "We dunno. We like to read about mythologies and myth creatures," Ray said, "Oh? Really?" Spinner asked, quite surprised about this.

"Yes. We got this word 'mystic' then we removed 'c' to 'x' into 'mystix'. That's how we got our first group name. And call ourselves 'The Mystix Club'." Dave said, "Whoa, love the name, dudes!" A.J. said with a glee.

"Welcome to team, kids." Vert said as Case and his pals are happy to join the team with their older siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>All done. This chapter was update as of 121/15.**


	6. The Mutation Situation

**Reboot chapter 5 is present.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mutation Situation<strong>

In a zone known as Factory Zone, where Krytus and his teammates were planning on to something for their enemies; the Battle Force 5, "Everything's all set Krytus," Kyburi said as she walked up next to her leader, "Good. Now we just have to wait for the Battle Force 5 into our trap." Krytus said with an evil smile on his face.

In the Hub, Case and his pals received battle suits from Sage since they team up with their older siblings also Sage had upgrade the Saber and Tangler an extra seats for their siblings. The Wheeler brothers were in the living room talking, "Case, I really missed when you left. I'm quite very lonely without you after you left," Vert said, "But I'm here now, bro." Case said, "Yeah. I'm very happy that you're finally home at last," said Vert with a smile, Case then saw Vert's burn mark on his forehead near to his right eye. Case reached and touches the burn mark Vert to stare at him in confusion, "Bro, what're you doing?" He asked him.

"This… burn mark on your forehead," Case began, "Yeah, what about it?" Vert asked and Case took a deep breath, "I'm going to tell you… the truth." Vert was surprise to hear this, as Case began to explain to his older brother. After Case told Vert about the burn mark on his forehead, "So… you hit me with your powers by accident?"

"Yes… I'm sorry for not telling the truth sooner." Case said as he looked away his brother's gaze. Vert pull him a hug which surprise him, "It's okay, bro. I forgive." He said, "You're not mad at me when I told you the truth about the accident?"

"Of course I'm not mad at you. When you told me about the accident… you didn't know you have powers and you hit me with your powers by accident," Vert said with a smile and Case smile back. Then the alarm suddenly went off, "Battle Force 5 and Mystix Club report!" Sage's voice ring out through the Hub by using the P.A. system. The BF5 and Mystix Club rushes to the main Hub as they got there, Sage was standing in front of the computer typing something, "What is it, Sage?" Vert asked.

"I detect Krytus in the Factory Zone," Sage said, "Who's Krytus?" Alex asked, "He's Sage twin brother and a Red Sentient. Also he wants Sage dead," Tezz explained which makes the Mystix Club's eyes wide in shock, "Sage, we didn't know you have a twin brother." Ray said, "And he's a Red Sentient?" Alex asked confused, "And he wants Sage dead," Elson asked in shock, "We'll explain later. Right now, we have to stop Krytus' plan." Vert said in his leader mood, "Also your first mission," Agura added which makes their siblings excited for their first mission, "Let's roll, everyone!" Vert ordered as he runs over his car follow by his brother behind. As they got in their cars along with Mystix Club.

They drove throughout the Salt Flats and the StormShock is open then they went through the portal and landed on the Factory Zone. The Mystix Club are in awe to see this kind of zone, "Whoa… cool," Alex muttered in awe, "Is this Factory Zone?" Yu asked, "Yep." Zoom answered, "Okay, guys. Let's go and see what's Krytus is up too." Vert said as he, his teammates and kids drive towards the factory. A Sark Sentries spies on the BF5 and Mystix Club up in the sky as they make their way towards the factory. Inside the factory that the team and their kids are heading to it, Kytren was in front of a screen that the Sark Sentries spies on the team and their kids, "Krytus, the Battle Force 5 are coming their way. And some young humans." he reported, "Young humans?" Krytus repeated as he walked over the screen. He saw the BF5's younger siblings he was quite surprise that the Mystix Club are mini-version of the BF5, "Hmmm… interested. But no matter. Get ready for the trap," he ordered Krylox and Kyrosys as they prepare the trap.

Outside the factory, Vert and his teammates along enter the factory as they slowly drive through the factory. Dave spotted a huge tank of containers with green liquid inside, "Tezz, what are those," He asked his older brother, "Hmmm… they're known as mutagens." Tezz said, "Mutagens? What's that," Alex questionable, "Mutagens is a chemical. Though it can mutate into something if you touch them." Sherman explained, "Also the mutagens have DNAs and do not touch them or we'll turn into something." Tezz warn.

"Okay… I'll remember that," Spinner muttered, "Yeah, me too." A.J. added, Yu's dark brown eyes suddenly changed into blue eyes that someone is nearby, "Hey guys… I think I sense someone nearby." Yu said, "Really, Yu?" Zoom asked and Yu nodded, "Keep your eyes open everyone. Krytus and his team could ambush us." Vert said.

Out of nowhere, a Venikus dropped down from the factory's ceiling and landed on top of the Tangler. "HEY!" Agura exclaimed in surprise, "Whose on top of us, sis?!" K-la asked, "Bro! Look out!" Yu shouted, he pointed his finger to the right side of the factory. Zoom looked over what his brother point at. Kytren with his Vylirex drive towards the Takazumi brothers. Kytren was about to ram the Chopper Yu blast an aura sphere at Kytren.

The aura sphere hit the ground causing it to explode and Kytren was sent flying with a scream of surprise. Zoom looked at his brother with a grin, "Nice shot, bro!" Yu grin back at his brother, "Thanks."

The Synataur suddenly appeared out of nowhere and rammed the Buster. Ray and Alex bumped their heads after the Synataur rammed them, "OW!" They cried in pain as they rubbed their heads, "Are you two okay?" Spinner asked as he looked behind him to check his younger twin brothers, "Yeah…" They both replied.

Dave then saw two flare wheels coming towards him and his older brother, "Tezz!" Dave yelled in alarm, "What," Tezz looked in front and saw the two flare wheels. The two flare wheels are going to hit the Splitwire, Dave uses his telekinesis as the flare wheels suddenly stopped in midair. Tezz was surprise at this, Dave then clapped his hands causing his powers to collide the flare wheels and went explode.

"So that's how you control your powers?" Tezz asked, "Yes." Dave answered with a small smile across his lips. The Ibaden sisters are having trouble against Kyburi with her Venikus, "Get off!" Agura yelled at her, out of nowhere a huge boulder hit Kyburi and she scream in surprise that she didn't see that coming. Agura looked at her sister behind her, "Did you do that?" She asked her sister and K-la replied her with a nod. Vert looks around to find Krytus but he didn't show himself, "Where are you, Krytus?!" He yelled.

"Right here, human." The Syfurious rammed the Saber nowhere, Vert growled as he chase after him. Krytus drove towards the mutagen tank and it has a name on it called; Saber-Tooth Tiger DNA. Krytus morph out his car and runs toward the platform stair. Vert stopped his car he then got out his car and brought out his sword and face his brother. "Case, I want you to stay here." He told him, "But I wanna help," said Case, "But I don't want you to reveal your powers right in front of Krytus. So, stay here," Vert said, "Be careful." Case said and Vert nodded his head and went up the platform stair.

As he was now on top of the platform he saw Krytus at the edge of the platform which lead to the mutagen tank. "You're finally here…" Krytus said with an evil smile across, "I dunno what you're up too, Krytus. But I can't allow you hurt Sage!" Vert shouted at him as he shot forward, Krytus morph his hand into a sword and they clash their swords.

Down below the platform Case was watching his older brother fighting against Krytus. Back to the platform as they fight and clash their swords, "So… tell me, Vert. Who's that child you're with?" Krytus asked, "Can't tell," Vert answered as he pushed him with his own sword, Krytus swung his sword and knocked Vert's sword away. The next Krytus kick him in the chest which made Vert to fall over the mutagen tank, "**VERT!**" Case cried out in horror to see his older brother fall towards the mutagen tank. Vert screams which caught the attention of his teammates and Case's friends. Everyone saw Vert falls and dive into the mutagen tank and they are in shock. Vert's teammates yells out his name in horror after their leader dove in the tank.

They rush towards the mutagen tank where their leader had fell in and they got out of their vehicles and told their kids to stay inside their cars. Agura is the first one to climb up the platform stair follow by the others as they were now on top they went to the mutagen tank where their leader had fell into. They all looked down but did not see Vert, "What're we gonna do?!" Spinner shouted in panic, "Calm down, bro!" Sherman said tried to calm down his brother, "We need to get Vert out of there!" Zoom said.

Krytus and his teammates exit out the factory and he turn to face Kyrosys, "Activate the bomb now!" Krytus ordered as Kyrosys press the button of his vehicle and the bomb exploded, destroying the factory. The BF5 and Mystix Club were still in there and the whole place was exploded because of the bomb, "WHOA! What's happing?!" Alex exclaimed as the factory began to collapse, "Krytus and his teammates must have left a bomb behind to destroy this place!" Dave exclaimed in panic.

"We need to get out of here before the whole place collapsed!" Yu said, "No! I can't leave my brother! He's still inside that tank!" Case said as the platform began to break apart into pieces, Vert's teammates were still on top. The BF5 holds on the railings of the platform, "Hang on guys!" Agura yells to her friends to hold on. As they hold on the railings, it breaks apart and the BF5 lost their grip. They all fall over into different mutagen tanks; Agura dive into a mutagen of Leopard DNA, Sherman dive into a mutagen of Hyena DNA, Spinner dive into a mutagen of Bat DNA, Stanford dive into a mutagen of Serpent DNA, Zoom dive into a mutagen of Cheetah DNA, Tezz dive into a mutagen of Wolf DNA, and A.J. dive into a mutagen of Bear DNA.

The Mystix Club were in very shock after their older siblings dove into different mutagen tanks. "**NO!**" Case and his friends exclaimed then, they exit out of their older siblings' cars and rushes over the mutagen tanks, "Case, what're gonna do?!" Elson asked in panic, Case was about to replied back his best friend until eight figures climb out the mutagen tanks. The eight figures jumps down and landed, the Mystix Club are in shock to see eight mutant animals. One of them have different appearance of animals.

A humanoid saber-tooth tiger, 8 feet tall, brown fur, light green eyes, two large fangs in front, a long tail behind, and sharp claws. The other one is a humanoid leopard, 7 feet tall, yellow fur with black spots, and yellow eyes. The third one's a humanoid hyena, same height like Sherman's, black fur, and red-violet eyes. The fourth one's a humanoid bat, same height like Spinner's, gray skin, dark purple eyes, and bat wings on his back. The fifth one's a humanoid serpent, purple and white skin, dark green eyes, long arms, and very long snake tail below his waist. The sixth one's a humanoid cheetah, 6 feet tall, golden fur with black spots, and light orange eyes. The seventh one's a humanoid wolf, same height like Tezz's, black fur, and pale blue eyes. And the last one's a humanoid bear, same height like A.J.'s, dark brown fur, and pale green eyes.

Case and his buddies are a bit afraid of them and they notice the eight mutant animals have their battle suits on just like their older siblings'. They realized that those eight mutant animals were their older siblings. And suddenly they started to attack the Mystix Club their own younger siblings. Case and his pals start to run away from them in fear. "Dave, what happen to them," Case yells as he and his friends keep running to get away from their mutant older siblings, "They were expose by those mutagens and mutated them into mutant animals!" Dave said, "Aww, great! How are we gonna change them back?!" Alex shouted and a mutant cheetah landed in front of them out of nowhere. Yu recognized the yellow battle suit just like his older brother, "Zoom? Is that you," Yu asked and the cheetah Zoom responded him with a growl which made Yu gulped in fear.

Muze heard a hiss of a snake and he felt his body were wrapped around him. Muze lifted his head and was shock to see his mutant serpent brother, Stanford. "AAAHHH!" Muze screams in horror and the Serpent Stanford hiss at him, Dave was going to help Muze by using his powers until someone pin him down to the ground. Dave looked and saw his mutant wolf brother, Tezz, who pins him down and growls at him. Case, K-la, Ray, Alex, and Elson heard growls coming from behind they were about to turn around K-la was tackle by her mutant leopard sister, Agura and pins her down to the wall. Ray, Alex, and Elson were pinned down as well by their mutant brothers.

Case then saw his mutant saber-tooth tiger brother, Vert, who walks over him slowly and Case back away from him in fear. Vert licked his lips thinking that Case is his food. Case gulped in fright and quickly reminded him by saying, "Vert! You can't eat your own younger brother do you?!" After Case told him, Vert just looked at him confused and realized he could not eat his own younger brother. Vert growled his mutant teammates telling them to released Case's friends. They obeyed their mutant leader as they release them. And the whole factory is about to collapse, "Guys, we need to get out of here!" Alex shouted, Case turn to face his mutant brother and before he could said a word, Vert and his mutant teammates run off, "Wait, Vert!" Case shouted as he was about to chase after them only to stop him when Ray grabbed his arm.

"Case, we have no time to chase after them!" Ray said, "But-!" Case began when Dave cut him off, "We'll find them later! Right now, we need to get out of here!" The Mystix Club went into their mutant older siblings' cars and they drive out the factory before it destroy by the explosive. Case and his buddies went back to earth and went to the Hub. As they got there, Sage was there waiting for them. "Welcome back, Mystix Club." She said and notice their sadness on their faces, "What is the matter?" Sage asked then notice the BF5 were not with them. Sage asked Case, what happen to their mission, "Vert and his teammates were mutated into mutants," Case told her.

"What?" Sage said in shock to hear this. After Case and his friends told Sage about what happen to their first mission along with their human older siblings before they mutated. And they run off somewhere around the battle zone, "I see. So, the Battle Force 5 were mutated and run off somewhere in the battle zone," Sage said, "Sage, is there anyway how to change them back?" Elson asked, "… I don't know." She said disappoint, "But maybe you can find them and bring them back here," Sage said, "Okay. So… we have to find before something happens to them," Dave said, "Let's find them tomorrow." Yu said, "Tomorrow? Why not right now?" Muze said, "Muze, we're exhausted from our first mission," Alex said, "Yeah. After what happen our older siblings' mutations." Ray added, "The Cortez brothers are right. We need to rest up and find them," K-la said, "Right. And find a way to change them back to their normal forms." Case said with a serious look on his face.

Elsewhere in the same zone after the factory was destroy, Vert and his mutant teammates were wondering around the zone. Then, they shapeshifing back into their human form. After this happens, they all smile. Only their mutant eyes and fangs give clues to the fact that they are still mutants...

* * *

><p><strong>Debuts of this chapter;<strong>

**Saber-Tooth Tiger Vert  
>Leopard Agura<br>Hyena Sherman  
>Bat Spinner<br>Serpent Stanford (he's quite similar to Serpent Karai from TMNT 2012)  
>Cheetah Zoom<br>Wolf Tezz  
>Bear A.J.<strong>

**This chapter was update as of 2/8/15.**


	7. Track Down & Rock Monster Attack!

**Reboot chapter 6 is present**

* * *

><p><strong>Track Down &amp; Rock Monster Attack!<strong>

By the next morning after their first previous mission, Case and his pals wake up very early and ready to find their mutant older siblings. They went to the lower level of the Hub and Sage was there waiting for them, "Good morning, Mystix Club." She greeted them, "Are you ready to find them?"

"We're always ready, Sage." Elson said, "Are you sure? Vert and his teammates are dangerous since they were mutated," said Sage, "Don't worry Sage. We'll be okay." Case said, "You may use the Mobious Command Center to search for them. And… be careful." Sage said and they nodded their heads, "Alright, Mystix let's go," said Case.

Elsewhere in the Canyon Battle Zone, Vert and his mutant teammates were wondering around in their human forms, "I can't believe this… What did Krytus do to us," Zoom asked, "He planned us to be mutated and we are now mutants." Tezz said, "Yeah… I almost hurt my brother when I was in my serpent form," said Stanford, remembering how he almost hurt his own younger brother, Muze. "Vert… I think we should go back to earth." Agura said to her leader, "No, we can't," he replied.

"Why not, buddy?" A.J. asked, "If we go back to earth… we might hurt someone, they'll be afraid of us, and also… we can't even hurt our own younger siblings." Vert said, "He's right. We can't go back to earth." Sherman said, "But what about Sage?" Spinner asked, "I'm sure our kids will protect her. And as for us… Let's just say we can't do anything now," Vert said with a sad tone in his voice.

Case and his buddies used the Mobious Command Center driving throughout the Salt Flats, "Okay guys. While we search for them, we bring them back to earth and find a way to change them back," said Case. "Sure thing, leader," Alex said as the StormShock portal opens.

As the Mobi went through the portal, Case and his friends are now in Canyon Zone, "Sage said she detect Vert and his teammates are here in this zone. So, we should be able to find them." Ray said, "Yeah. I just hope we can find them," said Muze, Dave place a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Muze. I'm sure we can find as soon as possible." He said.

About hours later, the Mystix Club still searching for their older siblings but didn't found them yet, "Where could they be?" K-la asked, until a beep sound is heard coming from the computers. "Hey guys, the scanners have picked up something. But it's not belong doesn't to Vert or his teammates." Ray said, "Hmmm… how odd." Case said, "Where's it coming from?" Elson asked, "It's over the other side of the canyon. Someone gotta check it out," said Ray, "Got it. Muze, Elson, and Yu, you are with me. Let's check it out," Case said and they nodded.

As Case, Muze, Yu, and Elson went to the canyon mountain they climb up and looked over. They gasp in awe what they saw. A huge humanoid-like rock creature walks around the canyon, "Whoa… like what are that thing?" Elson whispered to Yu, "I dunno. But it sure is huge," Yu whispered back to him. Then the humanoid rock creature stopped walking and sniffs around, "Uh… what's it doing?" Muze asked and the humanoid rock creature looked up and saw them. Growls and it roars throughout the canyon.

"Oh, boy… I think it sees us now," Case said as the humanoid rock creature starts to climb, "Let's get out of here!" Muze yelled as they climb down the canyon mountain. As they touch the ground they look up and saw the humanoid rock creature jump down, "Back to the Mobi!" Case shouted as they run back to the Mobious Command Center and the humanoid rock creature gives a chase. As they run to get away from that rock monster, "Elson can you freeze it with your powers," shouted Yu, "I'll try!" Elson released an ice beam from his hands and freeze the rock monster. As Elson continues to freeze it, it now complete frozen statue. Case, Muze, and Yu sigh in relief, "Nicely work, Elson." Case said with a glee, "Thanks, man." He replied. Muze looked at the frozen rock monster and he saw the ice began to crack, "Uhhh… guys? I think that thing is gonna break free," he said in fear.

The rock monster suddenly broke free and roars out in rage, "Gah! Now it's really mad now!" Elson exclaimed, the rock monster picks up a huge boulder and throw it at them, "Look out!" Case shouted as they quickly move out of the way before the boulder land them. Yu throw an aura sphere at the rock monster as the sphere it, it glare at him and charge forward to him. A flame blast hit the rock monster's side, it looked around to find where the flame come from. Then it spotted Case, who has fires around his hands.

Roar in anger, it picked up the boulder and throws it towards Case. He was about to run but trip over a small rock and fell to ground. Case lifted his head and saw the boulder about to crush him, he close his eyes waiting for a big crush. Suddenly a red and brown blur shot forward and grabbed Case before the boulder crush him. Case opened his eyes and saw the boulder where he was about to be crush. He lifted up his head and to his shock it's Vert in his Saber-Tooth Tiger form, who saved him.

"Hey, bro. I see you got trouble." Vert said with a smile. Then a scream is heard, they looked over toward the scream that belong to Muze and the rock monster was about crush him with its arms. Out of blue a humanoid serpent wrapped around the rock monster. Muze quickly recognized that humanoid serpent was his brother, Stanford. He hiss at it, "Don't you dare hurt my brother," Stanford hiss as he squeeze it very hard causing the rock monster to break into pieces.

Case and his friends were in shock after Serpent Stanford killed the rock monster. Muze run over his mutant brother and hugs him which made him surprise, "Stanford… I'm so glad you're here." He said, Stanford just looked at his brother before he wrapped his very long arms around his brother and not to squeeze him very hard.

"I knew we find you here, Vert." Case said, "You and your friends were looking for us?" Vert asked in surprise, "Yeah. We came here looking for you and bring you and your team back to earth," said Yu, "We can't go back, bro." Yu turn around to see his mutant cheetah brother, Zoom. "Bro!" Yu run over and hugs him, happy to see his older brother, "What do you mean you can't back?" Case asked confused, "We just can't," said Vert.

"Why not? We've missed you so much and Sage is really worried about you." Elson said, "She is?" A.J. said, "Yeah. She really want you, guys back and find a way to change you back to your normal form. So, please come back to us." Muze begged.

In few seconds of silent, Vert broke the silent, "Okay, we'll go back then." Case and his friends smiled, happy to hear that. As they return to earth, Vert and his mutant teammates were in medical room for check-up. "Hmmm… this is very interested." Sage muttered, "What is it, Sage?" Case asked, "When the team were mutated by the mutagens their DNAs were fused together," she said, "You mean between human and mutant DNA?" Ray asked, "Exactly. The Battle Force 5 can morph between human and mutant form." Sage said and that made the Mystix Club in shock to hear this.

"Are you saying that… our older siblings can morph back to their normal forms," Alex asked in surprise, "Yeah, we can. Watch us." Vert said as he and his team focus. Then in few seconds they morph back to their normal forms and the Mystix Club were in awe, "Wow, you guys can actually transform? That's awesome!" Elson said.

"Yeah, but we weren't able to control our mutations." Sherman said, "We can help you if you like." K-la offered, "Thanks for the offered, sis." Agura said with a smile. "Okay, guys so tomorrow Vert and his team must control their new abilities in early morning. Got it?" Case said and his friends nodded in understood. As they went to their beds and tomorrow they will help their mutant older siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was update as of 210/15.**


	8. Mutation Problem

**Reboot chapter 7 is present.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mutation Problem<strong>

Next morning after Case and his buddies found Vert and his mutant teammates. They're in the kitchen for prepare breakfast and help out their older siblings' new abilities of morphing into mutant animals. As their breakfast are a set on the table, Vert and his mutant teammates walked in. "Who made breakfast?" Vert asked as he stretched his arms, "Oh, you're all up." Case said with a smile, "Yeah. We sleep pretty good," Spinner said as he grabbed a pancake and eats it, "That's good to hear. So, today our older siblings are gonna learn to control their mutations," K-la said.

"Yeah. I hope you guys can do it," Alex said, "Uh… sure. We'll try our best," Sherman said, "Ugh… After we were mutated into mutant animals… it reminds me like we're like the Vandals," Zoom said. After their breakfast they went out to the garage for training their older siblings, "Okay… what's should we start?" Case asked his friends, "Dunno, I have no ideas of training," said Elson, "How about… hunting skills?" Muze suggested, "Hmmm… Hunting… Yeah, that will do." Case said, "We have to learn how to hunt? How are we gonna do that? Like Agura, she's good at hunting down tracks," Spinner said.

"Yeah. But not only her," Dave said, which made the BF5 confused, "Last night I read about wild life about animals. The first I read is about saber-tooth tiger like Vert's mutation. Saber-Tooth Tigers are carnivore, they can hunt down its prey and it has a very strong large fangs in font of its mouth." Dave said, "Whoa… so, I can do that?" Vert asked, "Yes." Dave said.

"Anything else you learn, Dave?" Ray asked him, "Hmmm… I read about leopard just like Agura's. Leopards can stay hidden lay low until its prey is very close to its hiding place. Also they can climb trees with their claws." Dave explained, "Wow. So, I can stay hidden lay low and climb any trees?" Agura asked, "Yeah, you can sis." K-la said.

"What 'bout Sherman and Spinner, Dave?" Alex asked, looking at his older brothers, "Well… Sherman's hyena and Spinner's bat. I read about them too. Hyenas are very dangerous they can catch their prey and they instantly kill it," Dave said, "Ugh… sounds scary." Sherman muttered, "Also they can bark but it sound like a laughter." Dave said, "Oh, wow. A hyena can bark but sound like a laughter?" Spinner said, "Yes. As for you, Spinner. Bats can hear sound wave like loud noise, echo sound, and pick a sound. Also they sleep in day time while upside down from the ceiling and they woke in the night." Dave said and that made Spinner surprise, "Oh…" He muttered.

"How about my brother, Stanford?" Muze asked, "Well, I read about serpents and different kind of snakes. Serpents are very, very extremely dangerous than any animals. They can wrap around its prey with its long tail. They can breathe underwater and swim fast. Also they have poison venoms and they can poison their prey including humans which leads to their death." Dave said, which made Stanford shrike in fright, "I can do that by those dangerous things I have?!" He exclaimed in fright, "Yes. But you have to control your mutation so you won't spit anyone with your deadly poison venoms." Dave said.

"Okay…" Stanford said, "Now, for Zoom. I read about cheetahs they run very fast like ostriches and catches its prey." Dave said, "Whoa, so I can run very fast? Cool!" Zoom said with a glee. "I have read about wolves like my brother, Tezz is the wolf. Wolves are good of hunting down their prey in night time also they call out other wolves by howling." Dave said, "Hmmm. That's very interesting." Tezz said, "As for A.J., he's a bear. I read all about different kinds of bears. They like to eat honey from the bee hives. Also the can swim too." Dave said.

"Cool. Bears are awesome!" A.J. said and Tezz rolled his eyes in annoy. "So… let's get started then." Vert said. By hours passed Vert and his mutant teammates are having hard time of controlling their mutations. The first; Vert tried to act like a saber-tooth tiger but he shown his sharp fangs while he's in his human form which frighten the Mystix Club. The second; Agura climb up a bunch of wheels with her leopard abilities to get to the top but end up lost her grip and fell down. The third; Sherman and Spinner were trying to act like a hyena and bat but they just growl and hiss which made the Mystix Club are a bit afraid of them. The forth; Stanford was a bit afraid and that made Spinner to taunt at him which made him to glare at him causing his human eyes to change into serpent eyes and that made Spinner yelp in fear. The fifth; Zoom runs very fast like a cheetah but trip over by a stone and fell to the ground. The sixth; Tezz is a bit unsure of acting like a wolf's howl but when he did, that frighten Alex and made him to jump into Ray's arms in fear. The seventh; A.J. acts like a bear but suddenly his fingernails went sharp which made the Mystix Club step away from him.

After training, they went to Zeke's diner to eat lunch there. As they parked their cars in front of the diner they enter and seats down the booth. Vert and his mutant teammates groan in exhaustion, "Ugh… I'm sooo tired!" Spinner said, "The training didn't go well…" Sherman said, "Yeah… every time we try to control our mutations and we ended up doing scary things which made our kids afraid of us." Zoom said.

"Hey, it's okay. We know we're afraid of you but we still love you." Yu said with a smile, "Ugh… this hard. Controlling our mutations was not exactly easy." Agura said with a sigh, "Don't give up now. We know you can do." K-la said, "Yeah, no matter how hard you do your best." Muze said, "Yeah… but how do you control your powers so easy while us we don't." Stanford asked them.

"Well… our powers are quite hard to control them. But we need to stay calm." Case said which made the BF5 confused, "Stay calm? Like how?" Spinner asked. After the Mystix Club told them, they understand. "I see now. Let's try out," Vert said and his mutant teammates nodded in agreement.

After lunch, they went back to their training work out, "Okay, everyone… you know what to do right, Vert?" Case asked his mutant older brother, "Right. I'll go first," he said. Vert focus his mutation, suddenly he felt a great pain within him as he morph himself into a saber-tooth tiger form. Everyone's are in shock how Vert was able to control his mutation Case walked over his mutant brother, "Vert? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I was able to morph into a saber-tooth tiger," he replied, "Okay. Now it's your turn," Dave said to Vert's teammates, "A-are you sure?" Spinner said, a bit unsure, "You'll be fine, bro. Just give it a try," Alex said, "Okay… let's do it." Agura said.

Vert's mutant teammates focuses their mutations and as they morph themselves into their mutant forms. "You guys did it!" Elson said with a glee, "Yeah. it's very weird when we morph into mutants," Zoom said, "Yeah, but now you were able to control your mutations," Yu said.

"Okay, now. I think you should morph back your human forms before someone will freak out," Case said as Vert and his mutant teammates morph back their human forms. "Okay. I think that enough training now today. Sage told us that she detected something very strange that she never knew before." Case said.

"I wonder…" Muze muttered, "Maybe she will tell us tomorrow. Anyway let's rest." Ray said. In the Hub, Sage was typing something on her holographic keyboard and a screen popped out revealing a picture of a bright orange crystal. Sage gasped in shock, "It cannot be…" She whispered, "The ancient crystal known as 'The Flame Crystal' which allows to re-awaken the great fire bird." She whispered in fear, "I must tell the team and the Mystix Club."

Elsewhere in the lava battle zone, a mysterious man, who's standing the cliff. He has very long black hair that reaches his knees, red bloody eyes, he wears a black coat with long sleeves, black suit, a skull necklace around his neck, and black shoes. The mysterious man suddenly sense something and he smiled evilly, "Ah… the Flame Crystal should be nearby somewhere in this zone. Because I, Zybeus will re-awaken the power of the Phoenix that has been sealed for thousands of years and rule all over the Multiverse," the mysterious man named Zybeus said as he searches the ancient crystal and re-awaken the fire bird known as… the Phoenix.

* * *

><p><strong>Debuts of this chapter;<strong>

**Zybeus**

**This chapter was update as of 2/19/15.**


End file.
